First Kiss
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Una Nami celosa más una Hancock inoportuna igual a… ¡el primer beso de Luffy! —LuNa.


Juro que voy a escribir más cosas LuNa de ahora en adelante e.e O dejo de llamarme LuFFy (?) Wtf xD Ya saben, solo hay que leer~

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**FIRST KISS".**

Otra tradicional mañana pasaba en el Thousand Sunny, a mediados de verano.

Sanji preparaba tranquilo la comida del día, Usopp vigilaba la entrada dispuesto a detener a un hambriento capitán, Zoro dormía plácidamente en la cubierta, Chopper leía nuevo material para sus conocimientos científicos, Robin lo acompañaba, Franky se encargaba del timón y Brook tocaba música alegre.

Sí, definitivamente no había nada inusual en todo eso, haciendo a un lado que la magnífica y hermosa Emperatriz Pirata andaba de visita y la navegante no dejaba de echar pestes.

¿Por qué tenía que estar _tan_ cerca de Luffy?, ¡¿ Y POR QUÉ NO LE MOLESTABA ESO A ÉL?!

Joder, prácticamente se le estaba echando encima con su voluptuoso cuerpo y… y sus pechos.

Nami puso una mueca de disgusto al pensar en eso. Ella era bonita, que va, era súper bonita, siempre se lo recordaban pero Boa estaba a otro nivel. Uno en que aunque haga algo mal o aun siendo engreída todo se le perdonaba.

Y eso era despreciable, la pelinegra es despreciable.

Y ahí estaba, dándole de comer a Luffy, casi abrazada a él. Y ella, del lado contrario y chirriando su dentadura irritada.

Porque solo estaba irritada ¿verdad? Era _imposible _que fuera otra cosa.

Después de todo… eso solo era un capricho más, si, eso. Ella era una ladrona de piratas, experta en obtener todo lo que desea, y desea el mundo. Y el mundo va a conseguir.

Con su mapa mundial, y todas las riquezas inimaginables el mundo estará en la palma de su mano y no hay mejor manera de demostrar su poder sobre el mundo que convirtiéndose en la próxima Reina Pirata y estar a un lado de…

_¡Para!_, pensó aterrada al descubrir a donde iba la cosa. Casi sin darse cuenta se había juntado un poco más a Hancock –ajena a todo y todos por estar con Luffy–, dudo.

Eso no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando ¿En serio iba a empujarla para dejar la vía libre hacia su capitán?, ¿Podía ser tan cruel por sus intereses propios?

La cantarina risa de Hebihime resonó por el barco y Nami descubrió que sí. Porque la que debía estar en su lugar era ella y nadie más, solo ella podía estar con Luffy, aunque no comprendía la razón –o no quería hacerlo–.

Era extraño, debía estar enferma. Probablemente con una visita rápida a Chopper su incomodidad respecto a la relación que el azabache y su rival llevaban desaparecería, ¡PUF! No más problemas ni ansias repentinas de estar con él.

¿Cierto?...

— ¡NAMI SWAN~! ¡ROBIN CHWAN~! EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO~~ —grito Sanji flotando por el aire y con exagerados corazones en lugar de ojos— El resto de idiotas también puede venir —finalizo, comenzando una riña con un recién levantado Zoro.

Nami suspiro, bueno, no tenia caso seguir torturándose así… La _princesita_ se retiraba después de comer, asunto resuelto.

**.:5 minutos después:.**

— Oh, esta comida esta deliciosa —comento Hancock dándole pequeños bocados, ya todos se habían sentado en sus respectivos lugares y aunque Nami intento ignorarla, con el siguiente comentario de Sanji fue imposible.

— ¿Verdad?~ Si gusta puede quedarse para la comida y la cena Madam.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿EN SERIO? —preguntaron de golpe y al unísono Luffy y ella. El capitán contento, ella fastidiada.

¡No podía ser! ¿Ahora él se alegraba con la presencia de _esa_ tipa en _su_ barco?

La situación empeoraba más y más, nunca debió dejarla subir a bordo. Nunca debió permitir que él fuera enviado a Amazon Lily, ¡nunca! ¡Y esa horrible sensación de picazón en los ojos que la incitaba a llorar no se iba!

Su enfermedad era más grave de lo esperado, no aguantaría mucho.

— ¿Navegante-san pasa algo? —pregunto Robin, inusualmente seria. Todos la observaban, incluido Luffy y su acosadora. No entendió que ocurría hasta que saboreo algo salado que paseaba por su labio inferior.

Estaba llorando…

— ¿Nami…? —la llamo Zoro, no le dio tiempo de terminar. Seco sus lágrimas y se puso en pie, _sonriendo_ falsamente.

— Ajaja, pa-parece que tengo algo en el ojo —mintió— Me voy a dormir.

— Pero Nami swan no has probado bocado…

— ¡ME VOY A DORMIR! —repitió, elevando la voz. Y se retiro de la cocina, incapaz de soportar más tiempo toda esa tontería.

Una vez llego a su habitación las lágrimas volvieron de golpe, y esta vez no pudo detenerlas.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, ¿Por qué?... solo era un idiota más en el mundo, otro capitán de los muchos que recorrían los mares, nada especial…

Nada, y aun así, lloraba por él, por su culpa y su mentalidad de un niño de cinco años.

— Luffy idiota… —mustio, recargando su húmedo rostro en la hamaca— Eres solo un glotón e idiota muchacho, irresponsable y despistado, y sin embargo yo… yo…

— ¿Tu qué, Nami? —cuestiono una voz al frente. Nami alzo la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos negros mirándola fijamente y su rostro _demasiado_ cerca del suyo.

Se sonrojo, apenada. Ya no lloraba.

— N-nada —balbució— ¿Qué haces aquí Luffy? El desayuno aun no ha terminado, hay mucha carne —comento cambiando de tema, confiada en que pronto no quedaría ni el polvo de su capitán en el cuarto, mas Luffy no se movió, ni siquiera se inmuto.

Seguía viéndola en silencio.

— Hancock te espera —le recordó. Esta vez el azabache si dio muestras de vida, suspiro con cansancio, y dio la vuelta, y cuando parecía que iba a retirarse, volvió a donde ella estaba y sin previo aviso estampo sus labios contra los suyos en un corto y poco pasional beso.

— Tenias un poco de salsa de carne en la boca —dijo sonriente una vez se separaron, Nami no pudo articular palabra alguna, así que lo vio alejarse y cerrar la puerta en silencio.

— ¡LUFFYYYYYYYY! —chillo cuando espabilo, más roja que el rojo y humeando de la cabeza. Oh, ¡idiota más idiota que él no había, ahora lo confirmaba! Después de todo, ella no comió nada que involucrara a la carne y Luffy lo sabía tan bien como ella.

**#FIN**

* * *

Ahsdghasjhs, mi primer one shot de esta bella pareja, y quedo TAAAAAAN cursi y raro xD Personalmente no me desagrada Boa, pero si es cuestión de con quién se queda Luffy… apoyo a Nami al 100% Ña, ojala les haya gustado :B

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
